


All is Fair

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [22]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant top, Fingerfucking, M/M, Restraints, Sex Magic, Slime, Submissive Character, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Commander Athene of the Pact engages Palawa Joko under the pretense of a trade, hoping to veil a Pact attack from the lich's attention. However, Joko proves to be deviously clever, and Athene is forced to think on his feet to maintain his ground.
Relationships: Palawa Joko/Player Character
Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191334
Kudos: 24





	All is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> For Izak! Despite some difficulties, I'm very happy with how this one turned out. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *almost 4k words, gulp, I got carried away!*

How undead monstrosities could be taught to play musical instruments was a mystery Athene was putting a lot of thought into. A sluggish, warm breeze wandered through the candle-lit halls of Palawa Joko’s palace, and carried with it the ambient music played by the reanimated band beyond the silk veil. Athene could see their clawed hands and slumped postures beside the instruments-

“I am afraid they are off-limits,” said Joko. His voice cut into the mostly-silent air easily, and Athene’s eyes snapped back to him. The lich was sat at the other end of an absurdly long and overly-lavish dining table, idly swirling an oily purple liquid around his wine glass. “It is difficult to acquire decent performers in this region, you understand.”

“I- Yes, I was merely… intrigued.”

“A fellow student of the necromantic arts, I see.” Joko raised his glass in mock appreciation and Athene laughed nervously. On all other confrontations, Joko had been prideful and narcissistic, but now Athene had managed to bluff his way in here under the pretense of a barter, his host had been oddly… hospitable. Charismatic, even.

“It has been something of a challenge to navigate your creations these past months, I’ll admit.”

“Ah, could this be what the great commander desires of a bargain? To learn from the Eternal Monarch of All the secrets of undeath? I had not thought the forest-born feared death so keenly.”

The conversation was almost awkwardly unhurried. Athene could only assume that was a good thing; the Pact was likely sweeping through Awakened-controlled territory. All he had to do was keep negotiations rolling. Even from a distance, Joko cut an imposing figure; golden bangles decorated every inch of the heavy gold-and-white robes, a halo of gems set into an ancient crown atop his head. By comparison, Athene was dressed in quite uninteresting formal clothes expected of high-grade military meetings.

“Well, your reputation precedes you!” he piped up. The fault of many tyrants was their arrogance, and appealing to it was often a quick way into their heads. “The fact that you have frustrated our progress on so many occasions shows that we have much to learn from our enemy.”

“And what then would your Marshall have of me, hm? One acolyte schooled in my techniques is a boon, but he would not have sent one of his kin into the den of the Greatest Lion without a demand in mind.”

“Actually, I am feeling rather restless. Perhaps we can take our negotiations outside, I’m eager to see some of the umm… art pieces whilst I have the chance!” Athene cringed internally. What? Surely Joko would see through that-

“Ah yes, it is true that I am the curator of perhaps one of the finest collections of cultural art in the known world. Come, Commander, allow me to shepherd you through a truly stirring experience.”

They stood and Athene fought to keep his heart from bursting in his chest. Joko was smiling at him with an oddly keen look in his eye as his bare feet gently clapped against the marble floor. Each slow stride made for two of Athene’s hesitant steps, and once they were side by side, he measured somewhere up to the lich’s waist.

But he kept his cool; he had a mission to carry out, and every minute he could gain was a minute closer to surrounding Joko in his own territory. So he paused at even mundane vases and tapestries, quizzing the lich deep into the history of places and people he’d never heard of and stroking his ego where he could. Every now and then he was sure his rather clumsy ploy had failed, but Palawa Joko simply picked up the strange statement or question with diplomatic grace. Eventually, Athene couldn’t help but notice the guiding nudges had become an ever-present hand on his back, and he was being guided to an unoccupied part of the palace. He looked up at Joko-

“I have been observing you for some time, Commander Athene. I do not think your motives here are strictly business, are they?” Joko said with a growing, predatory smile. Athene’s jaw dropped; an ambush!

“W-What- No, I- I have come with-”

“There is no shame in being true to yourself, Athene of the Pact, and you have already shown that you are one partial to art. Tell me, have you noticed yourself gazing upon mine own splendor?”

Athene choked and froze. He had… _considered_ that particular venture as an option if it had gone particularly badly this evening. But now, perhaps it would seem suspicious if he left?

And there was a part of him that was hoping the evening would go that way. He'd put it down to nervousness, or his mind just defaulting to the plans that he’d obsessed over but… he had spent a long time looking. Despite his constant boasting, there was something regal about Joko.

“I, well, I think it is appropriate to have a healthy respect for a capable foe.”

Joko laughed softly, “He sees within himself this desire, but makes half-hearted falsehoods. The Commander laid low by his own nature!” He simpered mockingly at Athene. This was _not_ the plan. “But I digress. I am a patient man, Commander Athene, but I do not believe we need to keep up this charade any longer. My minions have had my resting chamber prepared since your eyes first lingered on my form. I would have you join me. If you spurn this opportunity, the war awaits. I shall not take that which is not willingly given.”

With an imperious cock of his head, Joko turned and glided through the balmy halls of his palace… and despite himself, Athene was compelled to follow.

The resting chamber was decorated with shining brass and gold incense burners, and Athene felt the cloying scents make his head spin. Joko sat on a lavish bed many times the size of any comforts afforded in Athene’s military service, making the towering liche look positively small. He had already partially disrobed, leaving the bare minimum of gold-lined cloth covering his form whilst his many adornments caught the light of the low-burning candles. With a beckon of his well-preserved hand, Athene walked forwards.

“Disrobe… Please,” Joko said softly. Athene felt a shiver go up his spine, but he knew that he’d confronted something lingering in his subconscious. He kept Joko’s intent eye contact in the luxuriously low light and tried to keep his fingertips from trembling as he took his clothes off. The moment his chest was on show, Joko’s eyes roamed over him hungrily. He’d seen that look in men before, so he had a good idea of where this was going, and he even felt himself hardening at the thought.

“You are more confident than expected, Commander Athene. Perhaps had I given more attention to your species birth grounds, there would-”

“Or perhaps you simply underestimated me,” Athene said, surprising himself with his own steely confidence as he strode across the gap between them and slid his knees onto the bed to straddle Joko. With his diminutive height he only just had his eyes higher, but he’d met self-obsessed men before; they wanted to be challenged a little bit, but not so much that their ego would be threatened. Again that little voice in the back of his head groaned that his time having fun on the side had somehow become a legitimate weapon of espionage.

Joko’s lacquered skin was pleasantly cool against the hanging heat of the bedroom and Athene sucked in a deep breath as hands ran up his thighs and squeezed his bum hard. Powerful fingertips studded with cold bands of precious metal tickled dangerously near his asshole and he sighed despite himself. He could almost sense a controlled urgency in Jojo’s movement. Was his foe more excited than he let on?

“I’ll admit, you’d caught my eye long before now, Lord Joko. I had not thought you a man of such base pleasures,” Athene said with a cool aloofness. _There_ it was, that flicker of anger behind his eyes that recognised a challenge, and the confusion that Athene’s whole naked body was looming just over the tenting cloth in his lap.

“The pleasure gardens of my palaces were replete with every earthly desire when I still walked among the living. The war may rage but my ambitions and interests remain.” He leaned back onto his elbows and sized Athene up. “You have a delicious form, masculine and feminine in appropriate measure. My rivals of the day, short-lived though they were, would have sold their own crowns for a night with you.”

“And yet I am here, bared for only your glorious self.” Athene placed his fingers on the surprisingly supple grey-black skin of Joko’s abdomen and lowered himself with deliberate slowness until a stiffness met his backside. Joko only smiled.

With a flick of the liche’s wrist, a gurgling sound emanated from beneath the bed. Athene instinctively twitched his head towards the noise, but Joko only chuckled.

“Fear not, commander. This magic is not for the purpose of harming. Quite the opposite. I would have you dance for me.”

Athene could feel his face squirm a little, but he had to keep the mood as best he could. “I f-fear I would not be to the standard you may have come to expect in the… pleasure gardens.”

“Any display from you would be adequate.”

… well if he insisted. Athene kept his face set in a mask of in-control calm and swayed his hips. He drew Joko’s hands up and fixed them to his hips and ground down unsubtly on the covered cock beneath him before raising slightly to run his fingers through the light foliage of his crotch. A crystal strand of azure pre-cum had dripped from the tip of his cock when he hadn’t been looking and now connected one dark skin to another, but Joko only seemed mildly pleased by it.

“Such an exotic form, Commander. I admit that I would have been vexed to not have the pleasure of your company this evening, though I highly doubted you would turn down the chance.”

Athene let out a (slightly over exaggerated) sigh of arousal as he took his cock in his hand and stroked it for Joko to see. “As if I could have resisted your pull, my Emperor.” Joko flashed an eyebrow, and Athene stopped his display; a huge risk, but if the gambit worked then Joko would be in the palm of his hand. “Perhaps I have gone too far. Forgive me, I-”

“And you truly entertained the thought of leaving our meeting without eloping?” Joko said with a wicked grin. Like many arrogant men before him, Joko basked in the control he imagined to have over Athene, who worked to keep his heart from hammering out of his chest whilst continuing his ploy.

“I will assume that it is to your pleasure, my Emporer,” he crooned. He slid his palms down to the V of Joko’s hips, toying with the edge of his loincloth before sliding his belly up Joko’s waist until he lay on his chest. “Because as I am sure you can see, it is also to mine.”

Something cool and wet touched Athene’s ankle, but Joko’s strong fingers caught his jaw and brought their eyes level. All he could do was stare down into Joko’s ancient glare and wait to see what this magic Joko had mentioned was. His breath grew heavier as a tendril encircled his thigh like a snake and crept towards his behind.

“Ease,” Joko whispered, and like a wind of calm, Athene felt his muscles relax. The tendril felt like a cold tongue sliding between his cheeks and running a gooey trail on his skin. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation, which was unlike anything he’d felt before. Once there was no resistance from his crack, the tendril withdrew and placed its tiny smooth tip against his entrance and _pushed_.

Athene started breathing heavier almost instantly, on all-fours and gulping down foreign perfumes whilst a pleasantly slippy _something_ easily forced its way inside. Nerves began firing and his asshole started to sing a submissive electrical rhythm as the thing got slightly wider and made its way deeper into him.

“Yes, yes… Most wonderful,” said Joko. “It won’t be long now.”

Athene didn’t have the presence of mind to consider the gravity of that phrase.

He swung his hips back and around slightly, subconsciously making the tendril bend and push against his insides to stimulate different spots. A large hand slid along his sensitive belly and grabbed his prick, fondling and tickling it before slowly sliding down. He wasn’t going to last long with attention in the front and the back…

And with that thought, and the slender tendril not four inches in, it withdrew. He cast a disappointed glance over his shoulder and spotted a semi-translucent snake of tar slip off the bedsheets and retreat beneath the bed. Joko pushed himself up and forced Athene to wobble back and straddle his hips. There was a conviction and elegance in Joko’s movements, but not enough to hide his own impatience.

He grabbed a rough handful of Athene’s ass in one hand and shoved the other down his loincloth, and fished out one of the biggest cocks Athene had ever seen. Far bigger than should have existed on a man even of his size, it was a dark and ridged with thick blood vessels, a golden ring piercing down the slit that already produced a bead of pearly precum. Only men who had taken certain elixirs had ever looked _that_ stiff, and it certainly made all 8 or so inches of the liche look that much more intimidating…

But no matter what worry went through his mind, Athene could not put down the gleeful excitement.

“W-Will that fit?” he asked like an unsteady virgin.

Joko scoffed and said nothing, roughly shunting Athene back and forth until he was lined up above him.

“Find out.”

The blunted tip was cool, just like the oily tendril, but was far, far larger. It pressed against Athene’s asshole and the sylvari took a deep breath to calm himself. Even when relaxing, it made little headway!

Slowly, and with a few readjustments, he managed to take his mind off of Joko’s piercing gaze and felt himself begin to stretch. By the Tree, he was big! The gooey substance aided the massive cock head’s passage into his ass and Athene couldn’t contain a surprised yelp of pleasure when it finally popped into him. His limp cock pulsed and sent a tiny shot of pre-cum onto Joko’s stomach.

“My- My Lord y-you are… incredible.” The world blurred and Athene realised he was rolling. Just hefted them both up and dropped Athene onto his back. Something beneath the massive bed grumbled wetly and the entire frame rose several feet until his hips were level with Joko’s. It felt like a night with a norn, looking through your legs at the man beside it and wondering what (if anything) would still be working tomorrow…

Joko threw Athene’s legs apart unceremoniously and pulled him closer as if he weighed nothing. There was little warning that he was going in and the commander screwed his eyes up and barked with the abrupt sensation of being filled. But the liche didn’t stop there; seizing the entirety of Athene’s tiny hips in his massive hands, Joko forced the great width of his cock into Athene’s tight asshole. His hands instinctively grasped Joko’s and he bellowed into the empty chamber. It would’ve looked like murder if the giant cock invading him wasn’t sending a boiling wave of pleasure with every inch stuffed unceremoniously into him.

“Speak,” grunted Joko as he pulled out.

“O-Oh my Lord, please don’t take it out,” Athene moaned. He wasn’t in the mindset to worry at how readily he was supplicating himself to Joko. “I’ve never had a man like you befo-” His voice cut and his eyes brust wide open; the wind kicked out of him when Joko rammed his cock back in as far as they’d reached last time and then some. Already he was deeper and far wider than any normal man, and the rolling of his hips said that there was more to go.

“More.”

“I came here tonight hoping you would claim me Lord Joko, I dr- Ahh! - I have dreamt of submitting my body to you!”

“Good. Ngh. You have the grip of a first timer and the voice of an angel, Commander. Let me hear you use it.”

Joko threw a knee up onto the bed and hauled Athene’s lower half up easily in his hands, giving him an imperious smirk before slamming their hips together. The hilting, the angle, the grip, and the sheer size was too much.

Athene swore his mind went blank and stars flashed in his vision for the briefest moment before tears filled his eyes and his screams filled the chamber. His entire lower half went into spasm and his balls churned with the effort of cumming so abruptly, his half-hard cock firing lightning-blue ropes of cum down his chest and even hitting his face. His asshole furiously tried to push out the intruder but the thickness and ridges of Joko’s solid dick only stimulated him more, pushing his submissive orgasm on into almost a minute-long trip of hormones.

He was vaguely aware that Joko pulled out at some point. His sweating body was lifted from the bed gently and he smelled perfume and embalming fluid. He hopefully thought that he was going to be put to bed so his brain could calm down, and felt himself lowered to his feet on a cool, raised stone dias...

What was he standing in? Still dizzy from his orgasm, Athene could barely summon the words to express his alarm.

“Do not worry, you’ll come to no harm Commander. The tar is an extension of mine own will, though I am somewhat displeased. A deal should benefit both parties, and you have seized your own end prematurely. I will now reclaim what was promised.”

Athene faced a blank wall of the chamber, some three feet up from the ground, and a dozen tendrils crawled up from the darkness around its base. Joko steadied him to prevent him from falling, or fleeing, as the tendrils became a single sheet that covered the dias and slid up the walls opposite. Like strong arms, they reached for him and gently guided his weight forwards, suspending him in a cradle of cool black tar until his was bent over and defenceless.

“Magnificent,” said Joko with relish. Athene’s hole couldn’t tighten enough to close, thoroughly stretched by the rough fucking that only lasted a few thrusts. But now Joko stood behind him and Athene could only squirm in a mixture of worry and anticipation, ankles encased comfortably in the tar and his upper body resting against the wall and in its semi-sentient sling.

A long breathy moan escaped his lips as Joko pushed into him gently, but the liche was playing his own game; pulling out and burying his cock back in Athene’s welcoming hole with increasing pressure and slowness until the commander panted from every insertion.

“No other man has fucked me like this before,” Athene gasped. He was still a little emotional from his orgasm and could barely keep his own mouth in check. “You’re so f-fucking huge I can’t believe it’ll even go in-” His voice peaked again into a shrill squeal as Joko’s hilted cock pivtoed and ground into his over-sensitive flesh with every jerk and pull of his hips.

“Continue.”

“Oh Tree… f-fuck yes. Yes, like that! Harder my lord, I am here to serve you. A-Ahn!” Joko’s long thrusts went a fraction faster. “I’ll come back if it means you’ll fuck me like this a-a-again, oh shit!” Athene’s battered body tensed as another small orgasm-like rush hit him and his cock throbbed underneath him, but nothing but a long rope of precum came out. A dry orgasm.

“Good, Commander, good,” crooned Joko, now slightly out of breath from hammering Athene’s smaller captive frame. “You should reside here with me, and you could serve me each and every day.”

“S-Suck your cock, then you… ooooh!” Athene could barely speak as his whole body bounced from the bruising impact of each huge thrust. An icy hand swatted his backside and he squeezed another strand of submissive excitement from his cock.

“Then?”

“Ah! Don’t stop! Suck your cock at work and then bend over on your bed like-like a whore!”

Joko hammered an assault that reduced Athene to a screaming, almost-sobbing state. Every nerve below his abdomen was firing and his head span with immense pleasure as a second dry orgasm wracked him and his abused hole tried to gain purchase on Joko’s cock. The liche gave a few more bone-shaking thrusts that would definitely bruise a muscle or two and wrenched himself out with a wet _schlick_. A few heavy splatters of something cold hit Athene’s sweating back and the room was filled with nothing but panting and the hissing of almost-spent candles.

…

By the next morning, Joko’s forces were in tatters. Fast-moving charr armour swept the dunes for bands of Awakened that he survived the assault and Pale Reavers ensured that any scouts or survivours didn’t make it back to Joko’s palace to report the attack that had raged through an evening and a night. At the agreed-upon location, Trahearne waited nervously for his commander to arrive. Athene suddenly crested the sand dune of their rendezvous and smiled at Trahearne.

“All done,” he said happily.

“We feared the worst commander, what happened? Did he interrogate you, did he-”

“No no, nothing like that. I thought taking him up on his offer of company would make him feel in control. You worry too much Trahearne, I know what I’m doing.” The marshall looked around to a few of his arrayed officers, who raised an unsure eyebrow.

“Do you mean to say you fooled Palawa Joko into wasting a whole evening? I am not complaining whatsoever, we made three times as much progress as anticipated, but I am somewhat surprised.” Athene waved dismissively.

“You give him too much credit. He can be suckered just like anyone else.” He smiled at Trahearne again and made his way back in the vague direction of their war camp cheerily. Trahearne tried to put it to the back of his mind as he followed on and filled Athene in on the details of their assault, but something bothered him. He could have sworn that he had seen something in Athene’s eyes, in his smile. Something that wasn’t there before. A dark flicker in the unseen glades of his unconscious mind, and something not entirely Athene in his speech. His over-worried mind, no doubt. Nothing more.


End file.
